


Three Peach/Bowser Shorts

by rynling



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynling/pseuds/rynling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Mario will be defeated. Until then, Princess Peach and Bowser make the best of the time they have together. ☆ It's the day of the Mushroom Kingdom tennis tournament, and Peach is bored. Bowser is a convenient target for her irritation, but he's more than a match for her. ☆ Bowser has trouble talking about his feelings, so Peach relies on the powers of a magical artifact (which is totally not a sex toy, nope).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Peach/Bowser Shorts

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Illustration from [ArtByMeek on Tumblr](http://artbymeek.tumblr.com/), who draws the cutest Nintendo fan art in the universe!

**☆ Until Mario Comes ☆**

 

"Princess..."

Peach held Bowser's hand in hers and kissed his palm before placing it against her face.

Bowser leaned down to her. Peach snaked her hand through his hair and wrapped her fingers around one of his horns, using it to pull his face closer. She could feel the sharpness of his teeth against her lips.

He broke away, taking both of her hands in his. "I'm sorry," he said, a pained look on his face.

Peach shook her head. "No, I should apologize. I thought you wanted this."

Bowser drew her back to him. He cupped her chin in his hand and, meeting her eyes, said, "I do want this. I want you."

Peach leaned into him. "Then why are you stopping?" she asked.

He grabbed her waist and pressed her body against his as he touched his lips to her neck.

"I'm worried about the consequences," he murmured as he trailed a series of kisses across her jawline.

"When have you ever cared about the consequences of anything you do?"

"They've sent Mario to bring you back."

Peach's eyes widened as she pushed herself away from him. "No! That can't be true..."

"Peach, what is he?"

"He's a monster. He'll destroy everything he sees until he reaches me. He came to this world from somewhere deep underground, and we don't know how to send him back. We've done everything we can to placate him, but he's convinced that I belong to him. I thought I could escape him by coming here, but... "

Peach turned away. "I'm afraid I used you. Now your entire kingdom will suffer."

Bowser hugged her from behind. "I will protect you."

"Then you will die by his hand."

"I'm not so easily killed."

Peach sighed. "I have to go back. It's the only way to stop him."

Bowser gently turned her to face him once again. "Then you must return with him," he said, stroking her hair, "if that will maintain peace. Tell him I kidnapped you."

Peach pressed her face into Bowser's chest. "And then what?"

"And then I'll kidnap you again. As many times as it takes."

"Will you stay with me until then?"

"I won't let you leave my side."

"Then kiss me," Peach whispered. "We might not get another chance."

 

**☆ Power Tour ☆**

 

Peach watched the game from the shade of her raised pavilion. She reached for the cup of sweet tea that was sweating into the table beside her.

Bowser could smell the alcohol in her drink from where he stood behind her folding canvas chair.

"How many of those have you had?" he asked.

"None of your business," she answered.

"What the fuck, Peach? What did I do this time?"

"You know what you did," she spat back at him.

"Oh, come on. I just complimented Daisy on her backhand. Is that a fucking crime?"

"I saw you watching her. Your eyes were following everything except the ball. Why don't you tell me more about Daisy's backhand, go ahead."

"Yeah, well, you were busy."

"About that. You know talking to Waluigi makes me uncomfortable."

"You didn't look uncomfortable when Mario came over."

"Mario rescued me from that conversation. Like he does."

Bowser clicked his tongue. "I'm done here."

"Sure, crawl home with your tail between your legs. Say hi to your kid for me."

"What would you know about children?"

"What would you know about not acting like a child?"

"Just give me the keys, Peach."

"I don't have the keys. What would I be doing with the keys?"

"I thought I gave you the keys."

"I don't have... Oh god. I left the keys in your car."

Bowser didn't respond for several moments.

"Aw, fuck it," he finally said. "I'll just have Mario smash in the windshield again."

Peach laughed into her hand.

"You look hot in that dress. You should take it off," Bowser said, leaning close and lifting the crown from her head. He looped it around his wrist like a bracelet, and she felt the tension drain from her shoulders.

Peach smiled. "Not gonna happen."

"You know what we should do," he continued, stroking her cheek with the back of his finger. "I'm going to kidnap you. How about next weekend? Let's go on a vacation."

"I don't need a vacation."

"You need a vacation."

"I need another drink."

"You're on your own with that one."

"See you next weekend?"

"You got it." Bowser kissed her hair before replacing her crown.

"I'm sorry about the keys."

"Forget the damn keys."

"Princess!" A toad hailed her, waving his racket above his head. "Mario wants to know if you'll play the next match with him!"

"Why, yes! I would love to," she called back, batting her eyelashes. "I'll be there in just a minute, okay?" She smiled sweetly so the toad wouldn't notice her annoyance.

Peach turned to say something to Bowser, but he was already gone. She stood up and stretched. At least she had something to look forward to.

 

**☆ Princess Peach's Vibe Scepter ☆**

 

"It's so good to be back on Pi'illo Island," Peach sighed, leaning into the window seat.

Bowser towered over her, his claws shining in the sunlight as he unhooked the plantation shades. He inhaled as the sea breeze rolled into the room.

"Don't ask me to eat any weird rocks this time around, yeah?"

"But Dreamy Bowser was so... dreamy."

Bowser grinned and posed for her. "Dreamy Bowser was fabulous, I have to admit."

Peach kicked at his stomach. Bowser caught her foot and pulled her toward him as she laughed. He knelt and began trailing kisses up her leg. She yanked the hem of her sundress down, and he put his hand over hers, pushing it back up her thigh.

"I might not let you go this time," he said, his breath hot against her bare skin.

Peach ran her hand through Bowser's hair. "It's been a while since we've done this," she whispered.

Bowser frowned and got to his feet. "You know how it is. Kingdoms to run, castles to build. I'm gonna make some coffee."

"Hey," Peach said. "Don't walk away from me. I'm not done with you yet."

Bowser raised an eyebrow. "Make it quick. I've got plans for tonight."

Peach smiled. "What a coincidence. I've got plans for tonight too."

She clapped her hands together, and when she drew them apart she was holding a pink scepter.

Bowser grimaced. "I thought we agreed to get rid of that."

"Yeah, but..." Peach dropped her eyes. "I kind of wanted to use it tonight."

Bowser crossed his arms. "No, seriously. That thing is trouble."

"It's been too long since we got ourselves into trouble," Peach replied, tapping the scepter lightly against Bowser's shoulder.

He covered his face with his hands. "Peach, I feel kind of weird..."

"Oh god, I'm sorry. It's just, we hardly ever see each other, and I was beginning to think..."

"You were beginning to think what? That I don't care about you? That I don't think about you all the time? That I'm not constantly trying to figure out ways to kidnap you?"

Bowser lifted Peach and sat down with her in his arms. He pressed his forehead to hers.

"Sometimes, after you go home, the castle still smells like you. It drives me crazy. I keep thinking you'll be right around the corner, but you're already gone. Can't you imagine how that feels, to be left behind? I would do anything – literally anything – to be with you." He took her hand in his. "You don't need to use the Vibe Scepter to figure that out."

He leaned in to kiss her, but Peach burst into laughter.

"Bowser, this isn't the real Vibe Scepter. It's just a vibrator."

"I – I KNEW THAT," he sputtered.

"Yes, of course you did. It's nice to know you still love me, though."

"YOU ARE A VILE WOMAN."

"Are you going to make coffee? We can keep talking," Peach smirked.

"Give that here," Bowser growled, tugging the scepter from her grasp. "I'm done talking to you."

Peach took Bowser's free hand and pressed his fingers to her lips. "No talking at all?" she teased, letting her tongue linger against his skin. "Wouldn't you like to know how much I want you?" She shifted in his lap as she bit down lightly on the pad of his thumb.

Bowser exhaled. "Damn," he said, "they don't call you Super Princess Peach for nothing." He clicked the switch on the scepter, and it began to hum.


End file.
